Where Do We Go From Here?
by Bethany-A
Summary: This is my first fanfiction..so be nice to me haha. This is about a young girl's search for the father she has never known.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, she wasn't even sure if he would be there but she had to check…just to be sure. She was 11 years old but she had no fear and the maturity of a 20 year old it was her who got all the information on this man, George O'Malley after her mother died 6 months ago and it was her who saved up money and took a bus to Seattle, Washington by herself. She couldn't stay with her grandmother anymore and she knew this would be a way out. The young girl paused for a second before ringing the doorbell and took a deep breath 'this was it' she said to herself. She was wearing a plaid knee length skirt and a white polo, it was her school uniform, and she left from school because it was closer to the bus stop. In her book bag she threw in her favorite stuffed dog she innocently named "Doggie" when she was 3, a few items of clothing and of course her toothbrush (her mother was a dental hygienist). She put on a brave face as the door opened,

"Oh I'm so sorry I have the wrong house…sorry to bother you" the little girl turned around disappointed, it was a woman who answered the door probably in her mid-20s she was very pretty and almost looked like she could be a model.

"Wait!" the lady called to the little girl.

The girl turned around, "Who are you looking for?"

"Umm," the little girl fiddled around in her book bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, she was obviously nervous, "uhhh O'Malley….George O'Malley?"

"Well come on in cutie you have the right place."

The little girl smiled and followed her into the house.

"So what's your name kiddo?"

"Delaney Morgan"

"Oh wow that's so pretty….I'm Izzie…GEORGE!"

George stumbles down the stairs in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still wet and had a towel around his neck."Yea what is it?"

"George this is Delaney she was looking for you."

Delaney stared at George and thought he looked really nice and had a sort of boyish charm and wondered if Izzie was his girlfriend.

"Hi…. Delaney is it?"

"Yes sir….umm I don't really know how to start off. Did you know a Jamie Morgan?" "Jamie Morgan? Yeah! Oh wow we were best friends growing up and dated in high school and then one day she told me she had to leave but she would see me later. James was my first everything and I never saw her after that." He was remembering all the great times they shared and then he came back. What is she up to now?"

Izzie couldn't help but overhear and she knew why Delaney showed up. Delaney was George's daughter.

"Well she passed away about 6 months ago, she was my mom." George was shocked and slowly sat down on a chair.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's ok….are you alright?"

"Yea it's just that…..I didn't even get to say goodbye. Anyway so what are you doing here?"

"I never knew about you but when my mom died I was curious about who my dad was so I got my birth certificate and your name was there. I think you are my dad, George O'Malley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks othrox, greyaddict and evilmistress007 soooo much for the positive feedback it really means a lot! So here is another update just for you guys! Hope you like it!

George sat there shocked, he certainly did not see that one coming nervously he said, "You..uh..umm…what did you say?"

"I uh think you are my dad. I mean you were on the birth certificate so you have to be right?" Delaney had a look in her eyes that George has seen before. Her eyes were so familiar but he couldn't place it but finally it came to him she had his eyes, his blue, puppy-dog eyes. George started tearing up realizing this was one of those moments he could point to and say that's when his life changed. He really did have a daughter suddenly he stood up, startled and walked into the kitchen where Izzie was sitting leaving Delaney awkwardly sitting by herself.

Delaney sat on the couch and pulled out one of her favorite books "Little Women" she has read it over 30 times, the first time was with her mother as a late night bedtime story. She fell in love with the way her mother read it to her when she was young and secretly wished she had sisters like the March sisters which is why she kept reading the book over and over again hoping maybe if she read it enough her wish would come true. A big family was something she desperately wanted because for her whole life it was just her and her mother and her grandmother but when her mother got sick Delaney was alone most of the time. Every time she felt alone she pulled out her worn copy of "Little Women" and joined in on the sister's adventures.

"Izzie! What am I gonna do with a little girl? I can't do this and be a surgeon. I mean I barely have enough time for myself."

George was pacing up and down the kitchen floor. Izzie didn't know what to do or say. Their schedule was very demanding and so was an 11 year kid and it was pretty much impossible to put them both together. Even though George just met his daughter he already wanted the best for her. He wanted his little girl to go to school and do tons of activities and just be happy but he didn't think he could be a successful father and his worst fear was that he would fail his daughter and himself.

"I don't even have a place of my own I share it with you and Meredith. Where are we gonna go?"

"George, it's gonna be ok. All this little girl needs is you. You don't have to be a perfect father cause you aren't going to be. Just be there for her, talk to her, and get to know her."

The front door opened, it was Meredith coming in from a shift at Seattle Grace Hospital. The first thing she sees is a skinny, little girl with curly brown hair and a school uniform on completely distracted by the book she was reading on their couch.

"Hello?" Meredith walks into the living room and Delaney looks up at her.

"Hi, I'm Delaney. Do you live here too?"

"Uh yea, what are you doing here? Are you related to George?" Meredith could clearly see the resemblance of George in Delaney.

"YEA! Wow you are good! I'm his daughter actually….we just met like an hour ago."

"GEORGE….IZZIE!" Meredith was shocked and she was sure George and Izzie were too.

"What is this? George is she really your daughter?"

"Uhhhh yea….SURPRISE!" George said with an unsure smirk on his face, "Can we uh go talk in the kitchen? Delaney you stay here alright."

Delaney nodded as George, Izzie and Meredith quickly went into the kitchen.

"Meredith, I need to ask you something. If I decide to take care of Delaney could we stay here for a little while just until I find a place of our own? I mean it's going to be a big change having a kid here but I will get out of here as soon as possible."

"George, you and Izzie are like family to me and this is your house too. So you and Delaney can stay here as long as you guys want if Izzie thinks that's ok."

"Yea totally it will be fun having a kid in the house and she won't chew up everything or pee all over the place. She is housebroken right?" Izzie joked.

"Alright guys! Again I'm sorry about the dog!" Meredith jokingly apologized about Doc, the "evil" dog that caused nothing but mayhem in the house.

They all laughed and suddenly a sense that everything was going to be ok came over them. They were all three going to work together in raising this little girl and it seemed that Delaney wasn't going to be all alone for much longer.


End file.
